


Hottest Day in History

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Hot Weather, M/M, Mahiru being lazy, Mahiru finds out that vampires are literally colder than humans, Multi, Polyamory, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hottest day in the history of Japan and Mahiru is positive that the heat will kill him. With no air conditioner or even fan there is no way for him to cool down - until he finds out that a vampire's body temperature is way below the human average. And as luck would have it there are two vampires currently living with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Day in History

Mahiru never would have thought that there would be a day when he willingly spend the whole day in his apartment.

With the way his life was going lately, he could have expected some surprising things to happen, but this had never been one of them.

But sometimes the circumstances called for drastic measures.

Like staying inside for the whole day and doing absolutely nothing.

It was just too hot. 

Mahiru never experienced a summer like this in his whole life. 

When he had woken up he had been drenched in sweat and he had quickly opened the window to let some fresh air in. That had turned out to be a rather bad idea since it was about ten degrees warmer outside than in his bedroom and he was fast in closing the window again. 

From there on it had only gotten worse.

At least the water in the shower had been cold, but the second he stepped out of the bathroom the heat had enveloped him like a thick and heavy blanket. 

From what the news reporter had said, the temperature would only rise throughout the day and the next week and Mahiru regretted that his apartment didn't have an air conditioner. He didn't even own a fan.

How was he supposed to cool the apartment down?

Before he even had time to think of a solution one of the bedroom doors opened and Kuro stepped into the hallway, his hair a complete mess and stretching his arms above his head.

"Mahiru...good morning..." 

He practically yawned throughout the entire sentence, drawing the syllables way longer than they were supposed to be. 

"It's not really a good morning," Mahiru replied while leaning against the wall. The heat made him feel tired and exhausted and as unusual it was for him to think that, but he wanted to go back to bed and just sleep.

He glanced at Kuro who also looked like he was only half awake and gestured towards the bathroom.

"If you want to take a shower, go ahead. The water is cold at least." 

Kuro didn't bother to reply and just shuffled a few steps towards the general direction of the bathroom before suddenly stopping again.

"Cold water? Who would want to take a cold shower? Being cold while showering is such a pain..."

The look that Mahiru sent him was mirroring the confusion he felt.

"Kuro, what do you mean? Do you want to take a warm shower when it's already this hot?!" 

Kuro looked around like he only just now realized that it was way warmer than usual.

"Oh, it is a bit warmer in here."

Mahiru could only stare in disbelief at the vampire. 

"Do you mean you don't feel hot?" 

"Huh? Oh...well I'm a vampire so my body temperature is pretty low. I'm not really affected by heat or cold or anything...guess I forgot to tell you..."

The second Kuro finished talking Mahiru was standing in front of him, reaching for his hand. He hadn't even been aware of the fact that he moved until he was already on his way towards Kuro.

Now he tentatively reached out for Kuro's hand and upon feeling the coolness of it, pressed it against his cheek. 

"You're so cool," Mahiru sighed while already moving closer to the vampire. His other hand went to Kuro's shirt and beneath it, seeking out the cold skin of his abdomen.

He didn't notice that Kuro was shifting under his touch until the other pulled his hand from Mahiru's grasp and Mahiru immediately retracted his own hand from underneath his shirt. 

He looked up at Kuro's face and noticed that his cheeks had a bit of a rosy tint to it and that he was avoiding his gaze.

Mahiru tried to apologize, suddenly very aware of what he had just done. When they had started dating Mahiru had realized that Kuro wasn't comfortable with too much contact and it hadn't been an issue until now.

He should apologize for doing something like this so suddenly.

"I'm sorry-" 

Kuro interrupted him. 

"I'm going to take a shower now..." 

And with that he was gone, faster than Mahiru had ever seen him move out of his own volition.

He stared at the point where Kuro had stood for a few more seconds, feeling the parts of his body that had cooled down a bit when he was touching Kuro heat up again. The additional heat from the embarassment he felt didn't help either.

He let out a defeated sigh. 

How was he going to survive the day?

He needed something to do, something to keep him busy and distract him from the heat. 

Maybe he could do the laundry? Or clean up the mess that Kuro had made yesterday evening? 

He would love to do all of those things, but even the thought of moving more than necessary made him start to sweat. He needed a distraction that didn't involve moving.

For example a conversation. Kuro was showering so that only left Sakuya, but he was still sleeping...

Mahiru went rigid when a sudden realization hit him. If Kuro was cold because he was a vampire, then Sakuya...

In a matter of seconds he was at his bedroom door, knocking twice and waiting for a response. When none came he slowly opened the door and entered the room. 

Sakuya was sprawled across his bed, his blanket on the floor in front of it, probably having been kicked off at some point during the night. He was still sleeping, his hair also a mess and he looked so peaceful that Mahiru almost turned around and left the room again. 

Almost.

In the end the searing heat and the desire to find something that would cool him down prevailed and he stepped closer to the bed.

He reached for Sakuya's hand and when his fingers came in contact with the same cool skin that he had felt when touching Kuro, he let out a  dreamy sigh. 

Then, carefully as to not wake the other, he climbed onto the bed and searched for a spot to lie down. 

Mahiru ended up with his face pressed to the Sakuya's chest where he could feel the coldness even through the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing and his arms wound around Sakuya's middle.

It wasn't really the most comfortable of positions, but at least Mahiru wasn't that hot anymore and he could finally rest. The few hours he had been awake had felt like days of hard labour and he felt himself drifting into sleep, the heat kept in check by the vampire who was lying beneath him.

-

He woke to the feeling of a hand combing through his hair and he blinked slowly while his eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. 

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?"

It only took Mahiru seconds to recognise who had talked and that he shouldn't respond with a "no".

"Oh, yeah, I guess you did." 

He lifted his head from Sakuya's chest and looked up into the other's smiling face. He could feel one of Sakuya's hands still combing through his hair making him feel relaxed.

"So do you what to explain why you basically assaulted me in my sleep?" 

Mahiru knew that Sakuya was only exaggerating, but he still felt the urge to defend himself.

"I didn't assault you!"

"You basically tried to crush me in my sleep. I'd call that an assault."

Mahiru took one last look at the other's grinning face and pressed his face back against Sakuya's chest. He let out an almost inaudible sigh as the stuffy warmth of the room was replaced by cold.

"Mahiru?"

"You're so amazingly cold," he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sakuya's shirt. 

He felt the hand in his hair stop and realized that Sakuya, like Kuro, probably didn't even realize just how hot it was. 

He glanced back up and indeed found a confused look on his face.

"Apparently you and Kuro don't realize it since you're vampires, but it's hot today. Probably the hottest day in the history of Japan." 

Mahiru snuggled a bit closer to Sakuya and although the front half of his body was now pleasantly cold, his back was still exposed to the heat that enveloped everything else. 

"So are we going to spend the day like this? No cleaning or tidying up or working?" 

"Are you complaining? Actually, you and Kuro could do all of that. Since you're not affected by the heat," Mahiru said flatly, not reacting to Sakuya's teasing.

Mahiru heard and felt the other laugh and in return a smile also made its way into his face.

"No, no, I wasn't complaining! This is nice," he paused and chuckled before continuing, "but would you actually be able to survive without me or Kuro? From the way it looks you don't even want to loosen your lung crushing grip on me to move even one centimetre. You're lucky that I don't need to breath as much as you do."

Mahiru felt his face heat up and just pressed it harder against Sakuya's chest. He definitely didn't need to get warmer because he was embarrassed. He just muttered a "Shut up" but didn't loosen his grip.

Sakuya chose to not say anything further and started to weave his fingers through Mahiru's hair again. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Mahiru's back still uncomfortably warm.

He was about to mention this when Kuro opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. He took a quick look at the two boys on the bed and stopped in the doorway to look at them.

Apparently he had just finished his shower because his hair was still wet and he was only wearing a pair of shorts. 

"I hope you left room for me?" 

Mahiru felt Sakuya shift in response to Kuro's question. When he spoke he sounded as surprised as Mahiru felt.

"Oh, um, sure?"

Kuro slowly started walking over to them carefully avoiding their eyes. He climbed onto the bed behind Mahiru without saying anything. Only when he felt Kuro's arms around him did Mahiru react.

"Kuro... you don't have to..."

"It's okay. I want to do this. I feel safe if it's you two."

Silence followed after that and Mahiru wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now. He felt Kuro's arms around him go a bit stiff and they squeezed a bit tighter. 

Mahiru knew he was supposed to say something now... anything...

"Don't get all sentimental now, you big dork!" 

Relief washed over him when Sakuya's playful voice broke the silence. 

The next thing Mahiru heard was an "ouch" from behind him and Kuro's arms dissappeared. He tried to crane his neck to look at the vampire.

Kuro was rubbing his forehead and helt one of Sakuya's hands in what seemed to be an iron grip. It only took Mahiru a second to figure out that Sakuya had flicked Kuro's forehead with his fingers.

"That hurt, you idiot," he grumbled but Sakuya just sent him a cheeky grin. 

Before the situation could escalate any further Mahiru took both of their hands in his.

"We're not going to argue now. That's way too exhausting."

Sakuya sent him an incredulous look.

"Have you two swapped personalities or something? Just yesterday I watched a tv show where someone said that it could really happen! Like you just fall asleep and then you-"

Mahiru shut him up by placing his free hand over his mouth. 

"I mean it's just too hot for that. Maybe you two forgot but I'm suffering from the extreme heat in here and you are not nearly close enough to cool me down."

Almost immediately Sakuya shifted beneath him so that they were now all lying on their sides. After that he felt two pairs of arms encircling him and two cool bodies pressing against his back and front.

"Better?" he heard Kuro ask from behind him and let out a small laugh as a response.

"Way better!"

Mahiru felt both of them hum in agreement and finally, for the first time that day felt content and cool enough to let his body completely relax.

**Author's Note:**

> How does this ship not have any stories yet?! I'm practically starving for fanart and fanfics of them. Please help me out here and go create some! ^-^


End file.
